The present invention relates to a decorative tank, and more particularly to a decorative tank in which a waterfall is simulated by means of a sand flow. In particular, the decorative tank can be ornamented with artificial contents such as rocks, pet tropical fishes or aquatic plants therein to constitute a vivid natural scene as exists in the nature.